To the Ends of the Earth
by mormonlover
Summary: Connor's hell dream has a surprisingly happy ending.


Connor McKinley and Kevin Price sat next to each other on the stone bench, both boys shaking uncontrollably. They were waiting for the trial to begin, though they were not necessarily dressed appropriately for such an occasion. Both boys were sporting their favorite pair of pajamas.

There was something different about the courtroom they sat in. Instead of being a large, old, wooden room like you would see on any given episode of "Law and Order," the walls were a fiery red color. Come to think of it, there really weren't any walls at all. Just fire.

It became painfully clear where the two boys were. They were in hell.

"Connor," Kevin whimpered, grabbing a tight hold on his boyfriend's hand. "Why are we here?"

"I don't know, Kevin. Let's just get this over with." The way he spoke, it was almost as if they had been in this exact situation before.

From deep within the flames, a familiar figured emerged. It was Johnny Cochran.

"Is that… is that Johnny Cochran?" Kevin whispered to Connor.

"Yeah, I think it is." Connor's expression brightened. "Hey, didn't he get OJ Simpson away with murdering his wife?"

"Oh yeah!" Kevin became excited too. "Maybe he's here to save us!"

The smug looking Cochran walked over to the bench. "Why hello, boys!" he exclaimed, surprisingly cheerful.

"Mr. Cochran, do you think you can set us free?" Kevin implored.

"Of course, boys. That's what I'm here for!"

Connor and Kevin looked at each other and breathed a huge sigh of relief. As they did, an even scarier figure, much larger than any man the boys had ever met in their lives, emerged slowly from the fiery underworld. He looked a lot like General Butt-Effing-Naked from Uganda, though he had large arms with claws at the end and wings sprouting out from his back.

"Well, well, well… Kevin Price and Connor McKinley. My old friends." His voice sounded like the General's as well, though much scarier with a very distinct echo to it.

"Sir," a terrified Connor squeaked out. "Why do you keep bringing us here? What have we done wrong now?"

The Satanic General did not respond. Instead, he pointed to the spot where Connor and Kevin were tightly holding hands. "What have I told you time and time again about this nonsense, you queer bastards?"

"Now look!" Kevin shouted, standing up and approaching the General. "We've had enough of your bullshit! You keep bringing us here to chastise us about being gay and we're not gonna stand for it anymore! We have one of the best attornies on our side… even though he was kind of an asshole on earth… but still, he's gonna set us free!" Kevin ran over to Mr. Cochran and dragged him over to the General.

"Johnny? Is this true?" the General scoffed.

Johnny Cochran looked at Kevin, then over at Connor whose eyes begged him to set him free. Johnny turned back to the General. "Fuck these faggots." He disappeared into the flames. The two boys turned white.

The General smirked. "Well then, I guess that didn't work, now did it? Connor McKinley, approach."

Connor, his knees buckling, approached the General.

"I hereby sentence you to an eternity in the fiery pits of hell. Kevin Price, you are free to go."

Kevin was stunned. He ran forward. "But… but… why?"

"You were always a good kid, I have no use for you. But THIS one," he gestured to Connor, "has led you into a life of sin, and so I have decided just to punish him."

Connor turned to Kevin, his eyes filled with tears. Kevin continued to turn paler and paler. Still, he stepped forward.

"I will NOT leave the love of my life. If you're going to take him, you're gonna have to take me too."

The General smirked. "I knew you'd never leave your homo boy-toy. Very well, you too are condemned with him." The General suddenly disappeared in a puff of dark, smoldering smoke. The two boys held each other close.

"You could have been free," Connor whispered. "Why didn't you just go?"

"I would NEVER leave you. Not for anything. I'd follow you to all the ends of the earth… literally, I guess."

Connor couldn't help but chuckle a little.

This was interrupted by Connor jerking awake. _Just another hell dream, _he thought. He felt different than he usually does when he awakes from these dreams, though. He wasn't sweating, he wasn't shaking, and he wasn't crying. He was strangely calm. He looked over at Kevin, who was still fast asleep beside him.

"I guess I didn't make much of a commotion this time," he softly said to himself. Connor didn't speak softly enough, however, because Kevin slowly stirred from his slumber.

"Connor? You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just woke up from a dream."

Kevin became concerned. He instinctively sat up, drew Connor close to him, and began to slowly rock him. "It's ok, sweetheart. It was only a dream. Tell me all about it."

Connor couldn't help but laugh. "It actually wasn't that bad. It started off scary, but it ended pretty sweetly actually."

Kevin let go of Connor, looking slightly confused. "Really? How so?"

"Well, Satan was only gonna take me too hell this time, and he was gonna set you free. But you told him that you wouldn't leave me by myself, so… well, then we both stayed. It was… really nice of you."

Kevin smirked, "I'm SUCH a nice guy. Why am I so AWESOME?"

Connor playfully shoved Kevin. "Shut up, don't ruin this sweet moment."

The two boys sat silent for a moment. "Kevin, if something like that happened in real life, would you be there for me?"

Kevin again drew Connor close to him, this time softly pressing his lips against Connors. He broke away and smiled at Connor. "What do you think?"

Connor smiled back. "I love you. A lot."

"I love you too. A lot."

"What time is it?"

"6 AM. We might as well get up and have breakfast."

"Want me to make waffles?"

"Mickey shaped ones?"

"Sure."


End file.
